


i dreamt about falling

by lovelybuckybarnes



Category: Captain America
Genre: Bad Dreams, Brief description of violence, But they figure it out, Gen, Prompt Fic, Steve and Bucky - Freeform, funny fluff, not all that angsty, talking and kissing, they dont quite know they're in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 16:17:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2235423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelybuckybarnes/pseuds/lovelybuckybarnes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: 3AM, both steve and bucky couldn't sleep so they decide to sit on the kitchen counter and talk about the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i dreamt about falling

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: I have not slept in over 30 hours due to a flight home from Hawaii so this may or may not suck. Enjoy.

_falling_

_falling_

_falling_

_the white snow surrounding him is turning red and there's a burning pain in his left arm. he hears voices and footsteps crunching across layers of ice and then someone is dragging him, fire shooting through his shoulder. he screams._

Panting and covered in sweat, his throat raw from screaming, Bucky jolts upright in the bed wiping his forehead with the back of his hand. 

_At least it was a nightmare from before HYDRA,_ he thinks. That means he's remembering something other than Steve. When he first came to Steve's apartment, battered and bloody, the only memory he had was his hand on a bony shoulder and saying "I'm with you til the end of the line, pal." 

Now, he remembers  _more_ but not everything. He remembers memories of Steve when they were younger, sharing ice cream cones and smiles. He remembers the sound of a target's blood dripping onto the floor from a slit jugular.

What he doesn't remember, is his childhood. He doesn't remember his mother, or the house he grew up in, or what school he went to. Just blood and gore and  _Steve Steve Steve._

The nightmare that woke him left his throat dry and cracked so he makes his way to the kitchen for a glass of water. He nearly jumps out of his skin when he sees Steve sitting on the kitchen counter drinking whiskey from the bottle.  

"Shit, Stevie. You scared me!" he exclaims. 

Steve shrugs. "Sorry, Buck. I had a nightmare, couldn't sleep. So here I am. And judging by that screaming, I'd say you need a drink," he states, passing Bucky the brown bottle. 

Bucky takes a swig and jumps up onto the counter next to Steve, their shoulders and knees pressed together. 

"You okay?" Bucky asks, passing the liquor back to Steve. 

"Yeah, I'm alright. Just a dream. It's not anything new." 

"What was it about?" Bucky presses. 

"You," Steve says shooting a glance at Bucky around the mouth of the bottle. 

"What about me?" 

"You fall. Just like you do every single fucking time I close my eyes. You fall and I can't catch you.  You get hurt because of me, because I couldn't reach a little further. I should've just jumped after you," Steve whispers, his eyes watery. 

"I dreamt about falling," Bucky states. "That was the nightmare that woke me up. I know that you couldn't reach me, Steve. That bar broke and you couldn't reach me. And if you had jumped then they would have just turned us both into The Winter Soldier and guess where we'd be now? None of this is your fault, Stevie, none of it." Bucky's metal hand finds it's way into Steve's and squeezes gently. 

Steve's eyes wander over their entwined hands as he lifts them and presses a kiss to each of Bucky's silver digits. 

"So how are you?" Steve asks, wiping his eyes and turning his attention towards Bucky. "You dreamt about falling. That's new. Are you okay?" There's a hint of concern in his voice. 

Bucky laughs. "I'm fine, Stevie, chill. It was actually refreshing to dream about something other than you or The Winter Soldier for once." 

Steve locks eyes with Bucky, a small grin on his face. "You dream about me?" 

Bucky flushes lightly. "Yeah," he states. "All the time." 

"What are these dreams of me about?" Steve wiggles his eyebrows and Bucky laughs. 

"Just things we've done together. Coney Island, the war, sharing ice cream from Mrs. Lillian's. Stuff like that," Bucky shrugs. 

Steve's smile falters a little. "Oh," he sighs disappointed and then realizing what he's said, tries to correct himself. "I mean, it's good you're remembering stuff like that. Happy stuff. That's great Buck-" 

"What, Rogers?" Bucky cuts him off, grinning. "Did you think I was having dreams about kissing that smug little grin you always wear right off your face? Because I have dreams about that too," Bucky winks. 

Steve grins and surges forward, locking his lips with Bucky's and putting his hands on his hips. Bucky's mouth parts with Steve's and his hands go to Steve's back, rubbing small circles into the exposed skin of Steve's shoulder blade. They kiss, all tongue and teeth, until the need for air pulls them apart and Bucky sets to kissing Steve's neck. 

"Ya' know, Buck" Steve says, "the world is weird. Let's just stay inside and do this for the rest of our lives." 

"Well, Rogers," Bucky mumbles against Steve's jaw, "that actually doesn't sound like such a bad idea. Although it'd probably be much more comfortable on a bed," he grins. 

Steve stands and pulls Bucky off of the counter with him. "Then let's go to bed," he says, dragging Bucky to his bedroom. 

Later that night when they're laying shirtless, limbs tangled in Steve's bed, Bucky whispers. 

"I love you Stevie," he pecks the taller man's lips. "So much." 

"I love you too, Barnes," Steve grins. 

They are not bothered by nightmares that night as they sleep curled around each other. 


End file.
